evnfandomcom-20200213-history
ARPIA2
ARPIA2 is a large plug-in for EVN, started in October 2003 and released by Peter "Pace" Craddock (lead developer) and the ARPIA Team: Phill "pstan" Chick (ship graphics | ATMOS), Steve "-8-" Chick (ship graphics | ATMOS), Greg "Insomniac" Haworth (planet graphics), Ed "Darth Bob" Paget (landing pictures), Joe "Requiem" Maliksi (planet graphics), Scott "Eyeya" Vardy (ship graphics | ATMOS), Jonas "modesty_blaise_us" Waage (graphics of all kinds and animations) and Dafydd "pipeline" Williams (ship graphics and logo | ATMOS). Plot ARPIA2 adds three storylines evolving in parallel, where the player can choose to be a "Regular", a "Shadow Warrior" or a "Public Figure". In ARPIA2 you get to choose your path. But beware: one choice can change the future, and the future holds many surprises… Do you have what it takes? At first, it is a new system made available once you get to know Arpia (if you succeed in finding it). It soon becomes a gold mine for new ships and outfits. Though that is not the only gold mine. Due to this new application of their properties, the market in Gwaark Bacteria has taken massive proportions, and there is money in it… The player fights battles, frees slaves, explores the galaxy, discovers trade, protects the human race and is part of Arpia. It has always been everyone's dream to fight off entire fleets by oneself, to become a big-time rich trader, to do covert ops and to know everyone, everywhere. Well, here's your chance. Features ARPIA2 is a plug-in that pushes the Nova engine far beyond its original scenario limits, bringing alive planetary explosions, planetside flight, changing planet landing shots, animated planet graphics and planetside death, to name but a few "engine hacks". There is also in-game music, and even a bonus string for those who keep their eyes open. ARPIA2 is surely not the first plug-in to have the ideas it contains, but it is the first (and only) one to have been released with those features implemented and functional. Screenshots and Graphics You can view some of the graphics of ARPIA2 in the arpia.be gallery for the curious. And if you want to see some of the animations, go to the arpia.be media department. Novels Pace has also released a standalone novel version of the Arpia story, namely "Arpia", a 170.000 word book based on the original 300-330 pages of mission text. The novel is available for download in PDF and ePub formats on arpia.be, and a physical copy may be ordered through "print-on-demand" solutions at lulu.com and Createspace (an Amazon.com partner). The novel tells of the story of Parmil (the Regular) and her crew of friends, of Fezzan (the Shadow Warrior), Birgo (the Public Figure) and the rest of Arpia. Parmil has graduated from the prestigious Prospera School of Space. The galaxy is hers to conquer as she leaves planet Spiciam and the Rablaor Kan star system for the very first time. She finds that the galaxy can be a dangerous place, where piracy thrives unchallenged since the demise of the Society. Or does it? A new force has been revealed. Can the face of the universe be changed by the actions of a few? Welcome to the world of an agency. External Links *arpia.be - Official Arpia website, with info pages, gallery, media, webboards, … *release topic on ASW EV Nova board *Download page Category:Plug-ins